


10

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: 10 words, Asian-American Character, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Latino Character, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prison, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some caring, some despair, some sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle X: Ten Big Ones and used every prompt word given for this pairing and wrote a cycle of ten-word minifics. Aren't I a clever dick.

_Blessing_  
A Sacred Eucharist tastes like paper. The Father's fingers, salty.

_Protect #1_  
\- A life can change.  
\- Into yours?  
\- Miguel.  
\- Fuck me, Father.

_Protect #2_  
Kill anyone. Who tried to. Touch you. Swear to God.

_Pressure_  
Eight hours, sixteen. Again. Ray bites his shoulder, hard. Better.

_Pretty _  
Pink lip gently rests against the base of his cock.

_Apple_  
Stuck in his throat, ever since Paradise. Miguel swallows deep.

_Crave_  
Even he doesn't know why anymore. Inhaling shit-stink. Blind.

_Outside_  
Ray stares at the tomato in his hand. “Move along.”

_Confess_  
“…sinned.” It's a far-off parish. He won't come back again.

_Friction_  
Avarice is a sin. Wants too much, takes too often.

_Scars_  
Stop thinking. Here. Hold me. None of us are whole.


End file.
